


Violent beginnings make violent ends

by fictionisthebetterreality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drugs, Gangs, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionisthebetterreality/pseuds/fictionisthebetterreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his little sister Mikasa had thought they had managed to put their violent past behind them. But when Levi opens the door one day to Kenny Ackerman himself, he realises that perhaps they can never truly escape... not without a price. But what are they willing to pay for a life free of running and violence? Levi knows he would do anything to protect his sister, but when things start to spiral out of control he may be forced to involve her whether he likes it or not.<br/>Yah I suck at writing summaries, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent beginnings make violent ends

Mikasa was out when the doorbell rang at half three on that particular Sunday afternoon, which was a stroke of luck that Levi would be endlessly grateful for. He was sitting in front of the TV, which was playing re-runs of some show that Mikasa liked a lot. Friends, or something. The fake laughter every two seconds was grating enough for him to switch over every time she put it on, but he wasn’t really paying attention at the minute, the noises fading into the background. His phone was in his hands, chirping and beeping endlessly at a barrage of texts from Hanji, his somewhat questionable best friend, who was trying – and failing – to get him to go out with her and Erwin, who were having some sort of film fest over at Erwin’s. Erwin’s, because Hanji’s apartment was messy enough to make you believe that there were at least three separate species of mould and five types of insect currently residing there alongside her. Something that Levi firmly believed, no matter what Hanji said, which was why he hadn’t been over there in at least a year.

She had just begun the third stage of her convincing tactics: annoy the life out of him until he broke and snapped that he’d be there just to shut her up.

**_From: Hanji yourbestfriendforever Zoe_ **

_15:18 Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!_

_15:18 LeviLeviLeviLevi_

_15:19 I know you’re sitting right there, don’t ignore me!!!!!_

_15:19 Leviiiiiii_

_15:19 LEVIIIIIIII DON’T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE_

The last text caused a rueful grin to appear on Levi’s face. He knew Hanjiwould come over if he ignored her long enough, she’d done it before. The grin stretched into an all out smile when a new beep interrupted his train of thought.

**_From: Erwin Eyebrows Smith_ **

_15:20 Levi I would greatly appreciate it if you could come over._

In Erwin-speak, that was the equivalent of getting down on his knees and begging him to save him from their crazy friend. He could imagine Erwin sitting on his cream sofa, a smile masking the panic inside while Hanji stomped around his apartment in her clunky boots, probably tracking mud everywhere.

**_To: Erwin Eyebrows Smith_ **

_15:21 She’s throwing a tantrum, isn’t she_

**_From: Erwin Eyebrows Smith_ **

_15:21 I wouldn’t be surprised if China can hear her._

Levi snorted, imagining the scene. His phone was suspiciously silent on the Hanji-front, and the reason became clearer a minute later, when he received a picture from her. Opening it revealed Hanji, a grim smile on her face, with Erwin in the background. Even from here Levi could see the resignation in his face. It was clear they were outside, and Levi had a feeling he’d be getting a very loud knocking in about twenty minutes.

**_From: Hanji yourbestfriendforever Zoe_ **

_15:24 We’re on our way, you socially inept bastard. Don’t try and stop us._

**_From: Erwin Eyebrows Erwin_ **

_15:25 I grabbed TWD series four on the way out, so you may as well give up._

Levi put his phone down and chuckled. In truth he wasn’t that opposed to getting out of the house, but it was just so much more fun to make Hanji work for it. She deserved it, after changing all the names of his contacts in his phone. Stretching, he decided to make some tea while he waited. There was a high chance they’d just end up staying here anyway, especially with Erwin bringing The Walking Dead. Damn him for remembering Levi’s borderline-obsession with the series.

It was while the kettle was boiling that the doorbell ring came, and he almost didn’t hear it. Once he did though, he frowned in confusion. Even running, Hanji and Erwin couldn’t have gotten here that fast. Leaving his mug where it was, he made his way to the front door, trying his damnest to figure out who it was. It couldn’t be the postman, there were no deliveries on Sundays. He knew where Hanji and Erwin were. Mikasa was at a friend’s house, and he’d seen her take her keys, so it couldn’t be her.

Reaching the door, he unlocked it and swung it open without checking the peep-hole. The peep-hole they’d had installed for a very specific reason, that had Levi mentally hitting himself when he saw who was on the other side.

The man standing there was dressed in a suit, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the man in normal clothes. Raking his eyes up and down in a quick sweep once he was over the initial shock, he saw that the hair was cut, slicked back on his head with gel, and there was no stubble to speak of, just a beard and moustache on a face Levi had deeply hoped never to see again.

Taking in a sharp breath, Levi debated just slamming the door in Kenny’s face. But that wouldn’t solve anything. If Kenny was standing here, that meant he was back in town, which meant he was probably set up in the hotel and would continue to come back, regardless of Levi’s wishes.

“Hello, Levi.”

The words were spoken deceptively quiet, perhaps meant to trick a person into thinking he was of no harm. Levi had seen through that bullshit years ago, and his stomach clenched at the sound.

“What do you want.”

He wasn’t going to waste time with pleasantries, not with this man, who had made his life a living hell, had made Mikasa’s life bad enough that she’d had to go to fucking _therapy_. He blinked away the red, waiting for his response.

“What, can’t a man pop by and see his nephew and niece? I’m hurt Levi, here I thought we shared a special bond!”

The words were said with a sickly sweet overtone, that made Levi grit his teeth, hard. “I thought we were clear the last time. We don’t want anything to do with you. Not now, not ever.”

The last time being the time Levi had finally said _enough_ , had told Kenny that he should either get out, or be removed by the cops when Levi told them _everything._ The only reason Levi hadn’t done so the minute the man had left was that then he would lose any and all ammunition  that he needed for future reference, say like now.

Kenny’s eyes narrowed at Levi’s words, but Levi wasn’t scared. As… experienced as Kenny was, he was old. Levi was faster, stronger, and angry enough to do serious damage if he was pushed.

“Yes, I remember our little _agreement_.  And that still stands, as long as you do something for me.” Levi opened his mouth to refuse, but Kenny beat him to it.

“You can’t refuse me, Levi. Or rather, you can, but do then you’ll force my hand and things could get a little… ugly, lets say. I’m willing to respect your and Mikasa’s boundaries, but in return I’ll be needing a few favours – not from Mikasa, if that’s what you’re thinking. I know you well enough to see that I’ll never get you to agree to that.” He added, seeing Levi’s expression when he mentioned Mikasa.

“However, if you do refuse, then I won’t be able to respect those boundaries so much anymore, and she could get dragged into all this.”

Levi was livid at the words. He had exactly one weak spot, and Kenny knew exactly how to put pressure on it. The thought of Mikasa coming home to this, to the man that had brought so much violence and fear into their lives, the memory of her expression whenever there was a knock on the door back then, was enough to make Levi realise the longer he made small talk and thinly veiled threats, the higher the chance was that Mikasa _would_ come home to that.

He swung the door open abruptly, turning around and walking into the house so he wouldn’t see the expression of triumph on Kenny’s face. Picking up his phone from where it rested on the counter, he remembered with a jolt of panic about Hanji and Erwin. He couldn’t let them see this. Not that he didn’t trust them, they knew too much about his and Mikasa’s past with the bastard currently waltzing into his house like he owned it not to, but he was private by nature, and he didn’t want them knowing Kenny was back.

**_To: Hanji yourbestfriendforever Zoe_ **

_Don’t come over. I’ll explain later._

That was enough of a change from their friendly bantering to make Hanji take pause at least. Just to seal the deal, he shot Erwin a text as well, asking him to make sure Hanji didn’t forge ahead anyway, saying the same thing about explaining later. He didn’t know what he was going to tell them, but this was a short-term way of fixing things.

“I take it Mikasa’s out?” Kenny inquired, staying on the other side of the counter. He’d taken his time following Levi into the kitchen, most likely checking their house out. Levi debated sending Mikasa a text, but he didn’t want to alert her that anything was wrong. Knowing her, she’d come charging home, and that was the last thing he needed. Glancing at the clock, he saw he still had at least a couple of hours before she came home from Annie’s, more than enough time to listen to what Kenny had to say and then throw him out.

He simply grunted a reply to Kenny, not wanting to tell him anything at all beyond necessary. He watched him take a photo frame off the wall with surprising gentleness, staring at it like he was analysing it, which knowing him, he probably was. Levi didn’t need to see the photo to know what it was. It had been taken a few weeks ago, at the beach. Mikasa had finally, finally wanted to go out of her own free will, and Levi had been so happy he’d said he’d take her anywhere she wanted. The immediate result was the beach, and he didn’t need to ask why. When they were both little their parents had taken them to one. The memories had brought genuine smiles to both their faces, and Mikasa had taken her battered, old camera out of her bag and snapped a quick selfie while they both still wore them. Levi hadn’t been aware of the photo until afterwards, and so the result was a smiling Mikasa staring into the lens, happier than she’d been in months, and behind her, Levi, staring off to the side and smiling also. Smiling at nothing wasn’t something Levi did often, and he could see the surprise on Kenny’s face.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Levi spoke. “Well? What are these favours you want?”

The sooner Kenny told him, the sooner he would be gone, but that did nothing to get rid of the bad feeling that had taken root in the bottom of his stomach. Whatever he wanted, it would most likely be dangerous, risky, and illegal, and Levi definitely wouldn’t like it.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kenny put the frame down – _could at least put it back on the wall, asshole –_ and spoke.

“Well, as you know, I haven’t been in these parts for a while,” he began, and Levi rolled his eyes at how much he sounded like someone out of one of those terrible cowboy films. Ignoring him, the man went on. “And as a result, some of my… friends, let say, have moved on.”

_Wish I could_ Levi thought with bitterness.

“So normally I would go and see them but due to some _developments_ , I can’t. What I need is someone to go to them for me, deliver a few things, money, information…” _Drugs_ Levi supplied in his mind “…things like that. That’s all, quite simple really.”

Levi’s gut churned at the lack of information. It sounded simple enough, but knowing Kenny, it would be anything but. “How dangerous are we talking here? Because I’m not putting Mikasa at any sort of risk, no matter what _you_ say.” He said it with scorn, making no attempt to hide his disbelief.

Kenny simply nodded like he’d already won, which infuriated Levi to no end, because even though he’d said it wasn’t necessarily yes, by asking that he’d basically said so.

“Oh, don’t worry,  you’ll be home in time for tea if you do it right. And I have the utmost faith in you Levi, after all you do have the _expertise_ for it.” It was said with a grin, and Levi gritted his teeth to keep from shouting back. The vague promise of safety was probably all he was going to get, but Levi didn’t think Kenny would put him on something he couldn’t handle. Then again, if he was coming here, he probably didn’t have anyone else. Either way, Levi was screwed, because there was no way he was going to let Mikasa suffer, ever again.

Ignoring the sly mention of his past, Levi simply walked past him, making it a point to reach over and place the photo back on the wall as he did so, and held the front door open, “Fine. Now get out. And if I see you here again, I’ll be calling the cops, whatever you say.”

Kenny dipped his head in a nod and was gone, just like that. Levi slammed the door behind him, first using his keys and then sliding the little chain along. Going to the sitting room, he looked out of the window that afforded a view of the whole street, but couldn’t see anything. Goosebumps raised at how easily Kenny could appear and disappear, and leftover adrenaline made his hands shake and the curtain he was holding twitch. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone in his pocket let out a loud _chirp_ , breaking the silence.

Unlocking it, he saw a message from Mikasa.

**_From: Mikasasucasa_ **

_15:57 Is everything ok? I just got a text from ur crazy friend asking if anything was wrong? Do you need me to come home?_

Damn that shitty four eyes. She just had to go and text his sister, never mind how she even got her phone number. And with that many questions, there was no way Mikasa wasn’t worried. There was also no way Levi was going to ruin her happiness by dropping the bombshell that a certain old man was back. He quickly sent a reply, his fingers fling over the keys.

**_To: Mikasasucasa_ **

_15:58 It’s fine. Hanji was just being an idiot and I snapped at her. She probably thinks the world’s going to come crashing down because I didn’t go out with her and Erwin. Don’t worry, have fun with your friends. Tea’s at seven._

Maybe a little too heavy on the detail, but he couldn’t afford to seem vague and make her worry even more. Tea would be a little later than normal, but he genuinely wanted her to have fun. He relaxed when the reply came a moment later.

**_From: Mikasasucasa_ **

_15:58 Okay, tell her to delete my number then. I don’t need her weird texts filling up my memory. Going out for tea with Annie in a bit, should be home half eight?_

She still put question marks like she was asking permission, never mind Levi was only two years older than her at 20.

**_To: Mikasasucasa_ **

_Okay. See you later. Have fun._

Now he was definitely pushing it, and he could imagine her scowl at his insistence on her having fun, but it made him smile.

Turning back to the abandoned kettle, he switched it on again and made that cup of tea, before texting Hanji and asking her how the hell she had got his sister number in the first place. The reply he got back was joking and vague, and it didn’t take him long to realise she’d probably gotten it when she’d broken into his phone. He should really change all the names back, but he couldn’t be bothered, and some of them were kind of funny, even if he would never tell Hanji aloud.  He returned to the rapid fire of messages between himself and Hanji, and noted with relief that aside from a joking “Was it code 9?” referring to some stupid code they’d made up in high school, she and Erwin left well enough alone and didn’t pry.

Settling down in front of the TV again and switching over from that god-awful show, he let himself become occupied with the easy relaxed banter between himself and his friends, almost forgetting about the decision he’d just made to go arm in arm with a rabid wolf.


End file.
